Obliteravid Lemon Oneshot
by KBIsASlytherin
Summary: PWP of Obliteration and David.


It's been 2 years since Larcener went back to his own dimension. After fighting Obliteration, we managed to get on friendly terms with the flame man. (I know. Sounds crazy, haha) Over time he told us his name (Nathaniel Days), and we get along quite well. By Calamity, that man is sexy. Like sexy sexy. The worst (or best) part is that he doesn't even know, yet he still somehow flaunts it. One day while I was in the living room, playing games on my mobile, Nathan teleported out of his room and into the doorway in the hall.

He looked at me and beckoned towards himself. I obeyed silently and walked towards him. Once I was close enough, he grabbed my arm and teleported us to his room. Obliteration could see the obvious confusion on my face and grinned. Hungrily. Sparks sparks sparks what have I gotten myself into? He loomed over me for a second before softly pushing me onto the bed. He chuckled and leaned over my (compared to his) admittedly small frame. I looked to the side, trying to hide my blush and grumbled, "Sparking slontze" CALAMITY will he stop smiling so much? Nathan then proceeded to tilt my head back up to face him with his index finger and thumb on my chin. "I couldn't hear what my angel said. could you repeat it please?" My eyes widened, and I somehow grew even redder. I mumbled, just loud enough for Nathaniel to hear "I said you're a sparking slontze." He chuckled lightly, and then proceeded to kiss me. And for some reason, I kissed back. He smiled into it, and started snaking his hands down my sides. He broke apart from me, which left me to make a very manly whimper.

Suddenly a thought leapt into my brain. "Is the door locked?" He looked down at my reddened face. "Yes it is. I locked it before I grabbed you." I nodded and tilted my head to the side, thinking that it was my neck that he wanted. Apparently I was right. He started biting and sucking around the area until I moaned. He liked playing with my soft spot, and he did so while stripping me of my clothing. Eventually, I was down to my underwear, and he enjoyed the sight. Nathan smiled. Again. And started kissing down my collarbone. To my chest. Down to my stomach. Eventually he was down at my underwear, and I had several red spots on my skin.

Obliteration looked at my crotch, and saw a tent. Oh, boy. He seemed to like that. lifted me up at just below my waist, and started on my boxer briefs. With his mouth. And fuck, it was hot. He proceeded to place his mouth on my erection, and bobbed his head down, and then up again, all while looking me in the eye. I moaned, and saw a grin didn't have to be shown through a smile. He flicked his tongue over my head, and started playing with that, which turned me into a moaning mess. Thank fuck for soundproof walls. He started bobbing faster and faster, until he stopped. It was clear that I was disappointed. Nathan smirked. By Calamity, stop smiling so damn much! He moved his hand to my mouth and ordered, "Suck." I took three of his fingers into my mouth and started sucking in them. Nathan was satisfied after about thirty seconds of this, as he took them out of my mouth and lined them up with- Oh sparks.

He pressed one finger against- and into- my hole. It felt awkward until he put the second one in, and I started moaning. He proceeded to add the third one and I moaned even louder. Nathan took his hand out and he shrugged out of his slacks and tee-shirt, giving me a strip-tease. His muscles were in plain view, and I melted a little upon seeing them. He had a 4 pack and his arms were shown in all of their muscular glory. Once his underwear was off, he grabbed a condom and lube from his drawer.

Obliteration put on the condom and applied a liberal amount of lube to himself. Sparks! The slontze was huge! And that's going in me? I guess that it won't be such a bad way to die. Once Nathan finished getting ready, he lined himself up with me, and slowly pushed in. CALAMITY! It hurt, and Nathan probably guessed that, as he leaned over, and kissed me. "I'm sorry, love. It'll hurt a little before it feels better." I took his word for it, and let him continue. He slowly moved, and, gradually, the pain melted away and replaced itself with pleasure. Pretty soon I was a moaning mess, mixing exclamations of mostly 'Nathan!', 'Calamity!', and 'Fuck!'. I finished before him, and he pulled out. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash bin by his bedside table.

He looked up with a smirk, and gestured down to his crotch. "Can you help me out?" I nodded, and leaned in over it, then started sucking. Nathan smiled and told me "Good boy", which was somehow both able to make me blush and a mild turn on. He liked me sucking him off, as shown by the fact that he was groaning and moaning the entire time until he came. It filled my mouth quickly, but I managed to swallow all of it.

I leaned over the bed to grab my clothes, and I just realized that maybe I'll have to feign illness or something until I'm less sore. Whispering ow the entire time, I put my clothes back on. Nathan followed suit (With no 'ow's, except for him bumping his knee on his bedside table.) unlocked the door, and lay down beside me. We cuddled for the rest of the night. Prof walked in about ten minutes after we, well, calmed down, saw us laying together, nodded once, then left and closed the door. I just then realized the amount of marks on my neck. Thank fuck for the blanket covering them. Nathan started messing with my hair, and I (In a very manly way) giggled. He chuckled at that, and pretty soon, sleep took both of us.


End file.
